


Jealous Prince

by Kaifudo16



Series: Promptis Promps [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassins festival, Kissing, M/M, PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaifudo16/pseuds/Kaifudo16
Summary: Noctis over hears some comments made about a certain cute blond while at Assassins Festival in Lestallum.





	Jealous Prince

Noctis was possessive about certain things. The young prince knew that about himself. He didn’t mind sharing with close friends; or rather Ignis, Gladio and Prompto. However he knew what was rightfully his and claimed it when the need came to be. While wandering through the Assassins festival that Lestallum was throwing, Noctis couldn’t help but overhear conversations. His hood pulled up over his onyx colored hair obstructing his facial features from the empire or anyone for that matter who might recognize him. Prompto was keeping pace with him only a few steps behind. The others had left the two to marvel about being the only real fans of their group wanting to explore the city. The two were trying to enjoy the festivities when the first comment was heard by Noctis.

“Hey did you see that stylish blond walking around town?” 

Typically Noctis would have just kept walking but it was the response that made him pause in his steps.

“Did I? He is cute and has a nice camera!”

“ I know- I am so jealous. I wanted to ask where he got it but I just can’t work up the nerve to talk to him.” The first guy admitted.

“Aw what’s the worst that could happen. He  **was** cute in that new outfit. Bet he would let you snap some pictures if you got him to take it off” the by standers friend laughed  as he slapped him on the shoulder.

Noctis started walking briskly away before he could over hear anymore. He knew they were talking about Prompto,  **His** Prompto. Practicly eating him with there eyes by the details they were giving out. Noctis would be the first to admit that when he looked at Prompto he was enjoying the view that the robes gave. They weren't good on his body, but on Prompto, he pulled them off so well.

 

“Dude, You okay?” Prompto asked pulling Noctis from his thoughts. He had beens so agitated by the rather degrading comments that he had barely noticed that he had walked out of the crowd. The raven haired prince turned his head to look up and caught Prompto’s eyes. They shined with enjoyment, he was having the time of his life. He wasn’t about ready to watch that expression disappear just because of a few guys who clearly wouldn't keep there hands to themselves given the chance. 

 

“Yeah, just needed a moment away from the crowds” Noctis lied smoothly, his eyes darting around avoiding his friend's gaze. Prom always knew when he was lying. Noctis took that as a chance to take in their surroundings. They had wandered to the outskirts of the city limits. A back alleyway that a few drunk couples had run off to too get some privacy. Noctis’s eye’s caught one couple leaning a bit to close and kissing. He grimaced not particularly wanting to witness their intimate moment. Prompto sputtered behind him his eyes following Noctis.

“PDA,” he gasped softly causing Noct to shake his head letting out a chuckle.

“Only in Lestallum,” He responded as he watched them. He had to admit even though it made him uncomfortable, he had wanted to try it. He had wanted to drag Prompto off to some secluded side of the city just so he could ravage his mouth with deep kisses. He shook his head again riding his mind of the the images

 

_ Six it's been so long  _

 

Noctis thought about the last time they had been able to do anything. There was no room for the two to fool around. With the trip, and receiving blessings from Gods. Not only that but Gladio and Ignis were always with them. The last time he had even gotten a chance to touch himself they had been crammed in the tent together. He had been sure he was going to get caught by the sleeping blond next to him.

 

“Are you sure you're okay?” Prompto asked again his hand squeezing Noct’s shoulder. His eyes lost their gloss of amusement only to be replaced by worry. The concern for the Crown Prince ever so evident. Noctis hated it and made it his mission to fix that.

 

“Yeah. Come on we still have a lot to do in town. There's a treasure hunt to complete. I heard the prize is amazing!,” Noctis forced the smile onto his face. Prompto’s eyes lit up once more at the idea, making Noctis's forced smile a bit more genuine. He could do this. He could make it through the rest of day. Noctis just needed to prepare himself for the worst.

========

 

The two boys had been wandering around for a few hours. Noctis had caught a few other comments about  ‘cute blond over there’ or ‘fetching kid with the camera’ He tried his best to ignore them. However when they had stopped at the Square-enix Cafe to get something to drink the worst thing happened.

Noctis had wandered away from Prompto to re-read one of the clues they had found there for their treasure hunt. His eyes glanced over the writing when in his peripheral he spotted a young man leaning on the counter talking to Prompto. His gestures were forward as he invaded his friends personal space. He slid closer with each word he said to the blond photographer, his gestures overly flurty. 

Noctis watched as he clehced his had a few times trying to calm down, trying not to do anything rash. He continued to watch with anger in his eyes when the man reached up and ran a hand down Prompto’s bare arm. Noctis snapped at that notion. One minute the raven prince had been standing still, the next he had been right in front of the man. He had easily swiped his arm out of the way coming in between his lover and his current pursuer. He reached behind and grabbed Prompt’s wrist protectively. He knew that Prom didn’t need this kind of protection, hell he was in his Crownsgaurd to protect him from harm. Prompto was capable, more than able to handle some overly flirty guy. That didn’t matter. Noctis eyed the man in the blue and white assassins robes

 

“Is there a problem?” Noctis asked the words coming out low and threatening. He gripped Prompto’s wrist tighter as he narrowed his eyes at the man. The flirty guy raised his hands in defence.

 

“No problem” He said more than likely realizing he had overstep his boundaries. Prompto let out a soft sigh as he finally understood what was going on.

“Noct I was just wrapping up here, let's just head out,” 

 

“Yeah” The Prince agreed as he rapidly let go of Prompto’s wrist walking off without even making sure his friend was behind him. His mind reeled on what had just occurred as his footsteps took him in the opposite direction. Why was he so jealous? Why was he so possessive? They were just stupid guys hitting on Prompto. Stupid jerks hitting on  **HIS** Prompto. It wasn’t like Prom had been flirting back. No he just happened to attract attention to himself. It was his personality. The bubbly attitude drew people to him, and when he started to ramble about the things he loved, people would just listen. Noctis found himself ignoring his duties just to hear about his day when Prompto went and shot photos in Insomnia. Noct couldn't get enough. It never ceased to make him smile, and damn it he didn’t want to share that with anyone else. 

Warm arms wrapped around his midsection. Fingers brushed against the leather of his belt as they tangles in the red sah in the front of his robes. 

 

“Jealous much?” Prompto teased the prince a bit.

 

“He was all over you,” Noctis shot back his voice defencive.

 

“I was getting ready to tell him to back off before you intervened,” Prompto told him as he felt the blond rest his head into the crook of his neck.

 

“Yeah, he was getting a bit handsy. You know how I get.” Noctis sighed enjoying how Prompto was pressed against his back. His warmth seeping through the heavy robes. There was silence between the two for a minute as they stood there enjoying the feeling before Prompto spoke again.

 

“You know, There is nobody else for me Noct. Only you”

Noctis’s shoulders relaxed as he looked to the cobblestone road of Lestallum. He wanted to tell him that he knew, because he really did know. Instead he found himself twisting around and pinning Prompto to the closest building. He pressed both of his arms above his head as he leaned in closely his eyes studying Prompto a moment. Noctis’s free hand reached up as his thumb ran over Prom’s lover lip watching as his cheeks turned a scarlet color making his freckles stand out. He moved his to his eyes, the violet-blue showing off his emotions for the raven to read like word written on  page. He found himself leaning in a bit more his forehead touching as he closed his eyes revealing in the fealing.

 

“Show me. Prove to me that I really am the only one” He whispered softly.

 

“Dude! Way too many people!” Prompto blushed furiously as his eyes darting around to make sure no one could see them. If anyone recognizes them it would cause a huge scandal.

 

“Then let’s go somewhere a bit more private” Noctis said pulling away. He let Prompto’s hands fall only to take them into his leading him back towards the Leville

.

 

“And how are we going to get in there, or have you forgotten about the guard outside. Your assassin skills are good but not that good,” Prompto teased the prince softly. Noctis smirked as he looked above their head where the balcony rested.   
  


“Then I will just have to be Romeo for a second,”  He replied as he wrapped one arm around Prompto’s waist. Carefully he summoned his engine blade to his hand and wrapped up towards the room. In a flash of blue Prompto and him were transported feet in the air. He pulled the two of them up and over the railing as Prompto gave a groan of disapproval.

 

“I hate it when you do that. At least give me some warning,”   
  


“Sorry, easiest way up” Noctis apologized as he steadied the blond who wavered on his feet a few moments. Warping with Noctis was always a little disorienting. He had always wanted to try it and he remembered the first time. It had been a disaster to say the least, but they had continued to try until Noctis and him had perfected it. It was rather handy in battle. Prom smiled up at him as he pushed his fretting lovers hand away.

 

“I believe we came here with a purpose,” Prompto smiled his eyes shining with an emotion Noctis knew well. He looked away from Prompto as he fought off the urge to kiss him right there on the balcony. He walked into the room giving his companion just enough time to get in the with him. He closed all the shades and windows making the hotel room a bit stuffy in the heat of Lastullum. Prompto went to the room door locking it to make sure no one would bother them. There eyes met from across the room which in turn made Noctis pull his hood down and walk towards Prompto with purpose in each step.

 

“Now where we?” he hummed as he pressed Prompto back up against the closest wall. His hand reached up to run over the exposed flesh on his right shoulder. His fingers running small little circles as he moved his other arm over Prompto’s head. The dim lights in the room bounced off of Prompto’s blond locks shining with whatever product he used to keep it tame. Noctis laughed softly as he leaned in pressing a kiss into the young photographer.

Kissing Prom had always felt like crafting lightning magic. Electrifying and exciting, but danger always lingered somewhere at the edge. The spark  always started on his lips and just ran through the rest of his body, staic making him cling tighter to what he wanted. He hummed against Prompto’s lips, they were chapped from him biting at them in worry but he could care less. He could hear Prompto’s heavy breathing as he bit down playfully on his bottom lip as his fingers dug into his arm pulling him closer. The kiss deepened as Noctis’s tongue swiftly swept across Prom’s upper lip.  

Prompto shivered as his mouth opened on a small gasp. He never had gotten used to kissing Noct. He never felt worthy of how the prince treasured him. How he made him feel like he was something. Noctis pulled away briefly looking down on the blond gunner. His eyes were hooded over the stormy blue rimmed with a bit of crimson. Prompto whined at him.

 

“You are so not fair,” He said his fingers twitching at his side. He wanted to touch it had been too long for both parties.  Noctis gave one of his rare smiles at the comment.

 

“Could say the same bout you” He replied as  his right hand reached up to stroke Prompto’s check. ‘Errything about you makes me wish that this could be more than just a secret. I want to stop hiding behind closed doors and have Eos know how much you mean to me.” Noctis admitted his head turned towards the ground but his hand never leaving Prompto’s check. 

 

“They don’t matter Noct,” Prompto said, he moved to lift Noctis’s head so he could meet his eyes.   
  


“This is love man, I am ever at your side” He promised as he tip toed and pressed a soft kiss to Noctis’s lips. They hummed into the connection as Prompto pushed the prince back a bit pulling away a moment so he could lead them towards the bed. He sat himself on the edge pulling Noctis close by his red sash. He looked up catching stormy blue eyes, he was looking to see if he was good to keep going. 

Without another word said Noctis reached up to undo the buckle on his shoulder as Prompto worked at the leather around Noct’s waist.With a bit of fumbling the articles became loose allowing Prompto to untie the dreaded red sash. Noctis carefully pulled the costume over his head dropping it to the floor as it pooled behind him. Prompto just marveled at him, never  was able to get enough of his beauty. He reached to run a hand down Noctis toned stomach that despite being hidden from eye,could feel muscle under each fingertip. 

Noctis sighed shivering at the touch. He leaned down to capture Prom’s lips once more as he worked at the leather strapped around his torso, and removed the ornate pieces of the costume. His hands removed the clothing in his way as his had rested  it at Prompto’s side. Noctis felt the hum of approval against his lips as he pressed a knee in between Prompto’s legs.He pushed him gently kneeling onto the bed, dipping due to the extra weight. He pulled away from Prompto’s lips reluctantly, his fingers playing in the silver colored skin on his stomach that he adored. He smiled down at the man he was happy to call his lover content to just sit here touching and teasing him, making him flush that beautiful crimson color.

 

“What Now, Your Highness?” Prompto dared to ask his breathing ragged from the kisses they had been sharing. His chest rose and fell rapidly with each breath. Noctis cut his eyes up at Prompto, he knew what titles did to him. He hated them in everyday life but with Prompto, when they were like this, it was thrilling and he felt almost powerfull. He raked his fingers down Prompto’s side enough to leave little read marks as he leaned over trailing small butterfly kisses over his lovers neck and collarbone. His other hand ran over his stomach looping over his navel in random patterns.

 

“You know what’s next love,” Noctis smiled against his skin as he kissed his neck one last time before biting down roughly. Prompto’s hand flew to his mouth to stifle a rather loud cry.  He knew without a doubt that Noctis was going to leave a mark. Prom knew it was his way of showing people that he was taken, that he was  **HIS** . Noctis carefully kissed over the now bruised and  battered skin showing it with love. The blond whimpered as he reached up and wrapped his arms around his prince’s neck.

 

“Dude that hurt more than normal” he pouted at him.

 

“Sorry, feeling a bit more possessive” He sighed running a hand through his hair.”I meen all thoses guys. They kept calling you cute and talking about what they wanted to do with you. Damn it  Prom do you have any idea how much I wanted to grab you and kiss you and tell them you are fuking taken by the Prince of Lucis.” 

Noct was frustrated he had sometimes wondered why he had been born royalty. He didn’t want to hide. He had the man of his dreams half naked in a hotel bed and he was  too wrapped up in other insecurities.

 

“Noct, your enough for me, I don’t need anyone to know. Just you,” Prompto tried to comfort him as he cupped his hands around Noctis's face tumbling over his cheeks soothingly.

 

“But I want more. I want people to know what we share. Let them know how much you mean. Do you know what you do for me?” he asked as unshed tears dripped down his face. He pushed away from Prompto getting off the bed, the moment had been ruined. Prompto frowned at the Prince’s back waiting before he moved. He knew he had more to say and wanted to make sure Noctis could get it out. It wasn’t often that he opened up like this.

“I was so angry when Dad had told me about the engagement to Luna. I knew then that there was nobody for me but you. I was going to tell him soon and then royal responsibilities gets thrown in my face. You know I never got the chance to tell him I was only doing this for Lucis, and that some day I knew I would go back for you. That no matter what, I would have made my way back into your arms.” He paused a moment more and Prompto was sure he was catching his breath trying to hold back tears.

 

“Prom I can’t live without you! I want to be like those couples who kiss openly in the streets. To have people cringe at us because we're a little too close out in public. I want people to know that I love you,”

Noctis coughed softly as he whipped furiously at his eyes ashamed that he had shown weakness.

 

‘You know, It's not out of the question. I meen your engagement has kinda been called off.  Niflheim attacked Insomnia and that makes your marriage to Luna null and void. If you really want to go public we can,” 

Prompto walked slowly to the prince's side and pressed the heel of his hand against his shoulder getting him to turn to face him.

“Plus I already said, I am ever at your side,” He reassured him placing a kiss on Noctis’s tear stained cheek. The raven prince choked on a sob as he pulled Prompto close tucking his head into his shoulder. Prompto soothed him rubbing his fingers over his back in lazy paters. They quelled Noctis’s frazzled mind and put him at ease. 

After a few moments he cleared his voice and lifted his head placing his chin where it had been previously resting.

 

“Sorry, kinda killed the mood” 

 

“It’s alright. Why don’t we just take a nap instead. You look exhausted now,” Prompto suggested as he continued to hold him close. 

Noctis nodded, he was tired now. Tearing out his heart and laying his feeling out like that had left him raw and variable. He was worn out and liked the idea of curling up with Prompto. The young blond pulled away and started removing the straps around his sandals and Noctis followed his lead undoing the large leather boots. It didn’t take much to get Noctis into the bed and covered with the blanket. Prompto wrapped an arm around Noctis’s waist pulling his body close. The warm body heat at his back was welcomed and put Noct’s mind at ease. He was still protective and even still a bit jealous, but deep down he knew nothing could tear them apart. He fell asleep knowing the Prompto really would be ever at his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> The minute I head the cute blond with the camera quote I knew this was getting written. Noct would be so protective of him. I really enjoyed writing this even though they refused to sleep with one another (I tried, I really wanted to write smut) The next one will be just a cute. I promise!


End file.
